1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a computer readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, information processing apparatus uses an information recording medium removably loaded therein in which predetermined substance information such as application software is stored. For example, a printer uses a removable information recording medium such as an SD card storing a program for adding a function. Recently, such a removable recording medium is used in common among plurality of types of apparatuses. An image forming apparatus, which handles such a removable information recording medium storing a program or such has been proposed (for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-306170) in which illegal copy of a program or illegal use thereof is inhibited. Further, an image forming apparatus which handles such a removable information recording medium storing a program or such has been proposed (for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-110779) in which a program can be easily started up.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-303210 also discloses a related art.